As a prototype of a photoelectric conversion element stack type solid-state imaging device, for example, there are solid-state imaging devices described in JP-A-58-103165, Japanese Patent No. 3405099 and JP-A-2002-83946. Such a solid-state imaging device is configured such that three photosensitive layers are stacked in an upper portion of a semiconductor substrate and that respective red (R), green (G) and blue (B) electric signals detected in the respective photosensitive layers are read out by an MOS circuit formed on a surface of the semiconductor substrate.
Solid-state imaging devices having such a configuration were proposed in the past. Thereafter, a single plate CCD type image sensor or CMOS type image sensor in which not only a number of light receiving parts (photodiodes) are integrated in a surface part of a semiconductor substrate, but also respective R, G and B color filters are stacked on each of the light receiving parts have remarkably progressed. Nowadays, an image sensor in which several millions light receiving parts (pixels) are integrated on one chip is mounted in a digital camera.